


My Lies Are Mine, But The Truth Is Yours

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Forced Honesty, Friendship, Honesty, Light Angst, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony appreciation, Truth Serum, Truth Spells, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, forced confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It was hard to find a truth serum that worked on the Aesir, harder still to find one that worked on Loki, but whatever this race had, it worked oneverybody.





	My Lies Are Mine, But The Truth Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This story got mostly written ages ago but I didn't like how it came out. So I edited and finished it last night. Now I... still don't know if I like it? But NovaRain says it's good, so, WHATEVER I'M SICK OF EDITING IT. So, you get another fic, hopefully it's not as bad and cliche as I'm worried about XD

_What do you think of Tony Stark?_

_I love him._

\--

It was hard to find a truth serum that worked on the Aesir, harder still to find one that worked on Loki--the literal god of avoiding the truth--but whatever device Tony's captors had, it worked on everybody.

And that was kind of the problem. 

The Revengers had accidentally been tossed into a distant part of the universe after a battle, and had needed to get supplies and repair their ship before starting the long journey back. 

They'd found the first inhabited and welcoming planet and had been camping out with the Fre'ions for the better part of a month. The Fre'ions were orange, humanoid, friendly and interesting; they didn't believe in excessive clothing, they were very fond of nature and they had an advanced society with a lot of fancy tech. Tony had never seen anything like it before, and that was saying something, so he'd started picking the brains of every scientist that he could find. Tony's curiosity, intellect and easy-going nature had apparently impressed them. So much so that when the Revengers were packing up to leave, the Fre'ions didn't want Tony to go. They wanted to _keep_ him and they had flat out refused to let him leave with the Revengers.

Tony had tried to explain that, ' _thanks, but no thanks, I actually want to leave_ ' but the Fre'ions weren't listening to him. They didn't believe Tony could prosper on a ship, they didn't think the Revengers _deserved_ him. They thought he had been betrayed too many times and needed a safe, happy home. The Fre'ions promised to give Tony all the answers and tech he could ever want as well as grand rooms for him to live in. They entirely missed the point that he was _happy_ with the Revengers and that he didn't _want_ to be trapped on their world in a galaxy who knows how far away from his own. 

But, not wanting to start a potentially destructive tug-of-war battle over Tony, the Revengers had instead spent hours negotiating with the Fre'ion Grand Council to try and get Tony released (because it very much _was_ 'released'. Tony might not have been put in a cage but he was locked in lavish guest rooms and guarded at all points so the Revengers couldn't steal him away.)

The Grand Council eventually agreed to allow a test of worth: the Revengers had to prove how badly they wanted Tony to come with them and why it was important before the Fre'ions would trust them with Tony.

It sounded simple enough, but it really, really wasn't.

Tony had been told of the decision moments before he was forced to change into formal Fre'ion garb (see: an orange loincloth and blue paint swirled artistically all over his body) and was led into the Fre'ion town hall. There was a raised platform in the room with an absolutely stunning hand-crafted, wooden chair. The wood had been painted in the race's favourite shade of orange while the dark blue cushioning was carefully made and embroidered.

He was forced to sit in it despite feeling incredibly uncomfortable as the Grand Council stood around him. He felt like he was on trial, especially with various Fre'ions standing in groups around the room and watching him avidly. 

When the Revengers were ushered into the hall to stand before Tony, he let out a small breath of relief, glad to see everyone unharmed... even if they were all wearing their battle armour and looking ready to break him out at a moment's notice. 

The leader of the Grand Council was standing to the right of Tony and he seemed to be acting as spokesmen. 

"You are here to prove yourself worthy of the mortal Tony Stark," he announced before directing an attendant to step forward and towards the Revengers. She had a golden goblet in her hand and she offered it to the rather confused Revengers.

Thor was the one to speak, watching the councilmen uncertainly, "How is it that we will prove our worth?"

The councilman gestured at the goblet once more. "You will drink, and then you will answer our questions."

"What's in the goblet?" Loki was the first to ask, innately suspicious.

"Nothing that will harm you," The councilman promised. "And if you do not agree to this test, we will not allow you to take Tony Stark from this planet."

And well, that didn't exactly leave anyone much choice, did it?

Rhodey had cursed under his breath before just stepping forward, not about to stand back and let something get in the way of dragging Tony's ass back home. It made Tony's chest go warm and he smiled at his best friend.

Tony did have to swallow down his panic about poisoning when Rhodey took his sip, but from everything Tony had seen and learnt from the Fre'ions, he knew that they equated lying with a great sin. They wouldn't go back on their word.

 _"What do you think of Tony Stark?"_ was the first question asked, and while Tony was expecting a ' _he's my best friend_ ', Tony did _not_ anticipate the detailed account of their friendship and everything that made up their bond, culminating with Rhodey finishing his explanation with; "Even if not by blood, he is my brother."

 _'Why do you want him to return with you?'_ was fired at Rhodey next and before anyone could think to ask what was going on. Rhodey continued to speak with passion and conviction, with an artless affection that belied the confusion in his eyes. When Rhodey concluded his explanation this time, it was to firmly state: "And if you make him stay, I'll be remaining here too."

The Grand Council were making small humming noises and whispering between each other, but as Rhodey wasn't posed any more questions, he quickly demanded, "What the hell is in that goblet?"

"A Truth Flower," The councilman explained simply. "The words that you speak to win your companion must be said without artifice. This is the drink all who are on trial must take. You will be unable to lie or omit what you feel. If Tony Stark is truly important to you, then you have nothing to fear from this trial and our two questions."

Tony just felt dread flood him at the words. 

_Thank fuck, I'm not with the Avengers anymore_. Tony would have been living on this planet until he died if it was up to them to save him with kind words... but who was to say the Revengers would be much better?

Because hey, it wasn't as if Tony had bad experiences with teams or anything. It wasn't as if hearing them say the unblemished truth couldn't backfire on him _badly_. 

And god, okay, they were all friends, _sure_. But they still had their arguments and pet peeves. Rhodey was the only one who had decades of friendship proving he actually gave a fuck about Tony. _Am I going to have to hear how much they don't really like me?_

Unerringly, Tony found his gaze shifting nervously to look at the Revengers, but they all looked determined to power on and offer honesty for the sake of their trapped member, they didn't look worried about what they would say... well, all except one.

Loki had paled considerably at the announcement and was looking at the goblet as if it was the stuff nightmares were made from. It stung Tony more than a little. He'd thought they'd made great leaps and bounds in their relationship: enemies to allies to grudging friends to close friends to genius bros to... well, something closer than that, on Tony's side at least. Because they had fun together, they _liked_ each other... but maybe that wasn't true? Maybe Tony was just about to get a very rude awakening?

The Fre'ions weren't about to wait and let anyone prepare for the upcoming wave of brutal honesty though, the attendant was directed to offer the goblet towards the Revengers until one of them took it. 

Thor was the one who stepped up to the plate and although he didn't look happy at the surprise turn of events, he still sipped without hesitance.

His words were just as heartfelt as Rhodey's when he was asked the same two questions. He was also surprisingly... fond. He said that he valued Tony as a warrior and as a maintainer of their ship. He often sought Tony's humor and wit as a balm on an otherwise stressful mission and he considered Tony to have an intellect as highly regarded on the team as Loki's. He called Tony a true friend with a pure heart; one of the finest men he had ever stood beside and that no matter the challenge, he would never leave his shield-brother behind.

When he was finished Tony was... more touched than he wanted to admit, especially considering what had happened with the _last_ captain he'd thrown himself behind. Thor valued him; not his suit, not his money, _him_ and Tony couldn't help smiling shyly at the Thunder God for that.

The Valkyrie went next, almost slapping the goblet out of the attendant's hand. She took a surprisingly small mouthful (considering how she usually inhaled liquor) and stood before the Grand Council like she still expected it to be a battle. 

Her words were shorter and more to the point than the others. When she was asked: ' _what do you think of Tony Stark?_ ' she answered: "I respect him as a warrior and I like him, when I didn't think I would." 

Where it was followed up by ' _why do you want him to return with you?_ ', she gave a very dark smile and informed them. "Because he's a Revenger and his place is with us. If anyone tries to stop us from taking him, I will kill them."

The Fre'ions in the room all shifted uneasily as she slowly moved in a circle, glaring and baring her teeth at each and every one of them, almost as if she was picking out targets. It made all the Fre'ions clasp their weapons a little tighter.

When she was finished, she moved over to stand with Rhodey and Thor, leaving only Bruce and Loki to give their answers. When it became obvious Loki wasn't about to go next, Bruce stepped forward and took the goblet. 

His words were soft and rueful as he admitted with his usual sheepish embarrassment that he thought Tony was an incredible person with a generous heart. He believed Tony was one of the most wonderful and intelligent people he had ever met and that he had always made Bruce feel welcome and like he was part of a family. It had made Tony want to hug Bruce tightly and he made a mental note to do that the moment they were _on the ship and free_. 

And that was looking more and more likely as the team's responses had made a number of the Fre'ions in the room murmur quietly. They were also looking at Tony with sad, resigned eyes; like they knew they were in a losing battle. Tony really hoped that Loki was going to be the final nail in the coffin that destroyed the Fre'ions plans of keeping him.

The only problem was that Loki wasn't moving to take the goblet. He was eyeing it with sharp calculation and Tony realised with a sinking feeling, that Loki was trying to find a way out of drinking it.

The Fre'ion councilman wasn't oblivious to it either. "If you do not answer," he told Loki, " the challenge will be forfeit and Tony Stark will remain as ours."

Loki's eyes just darted more frantically between the goblet and the Fre'ions as he searched desperately for a way to escape. Tony just tried not to let the hurt and disappointment cut into him. Was it really that hard for Loki to admit they had become friends? That the mage _liked_ him? Was that so horrible an idea? Apparently it was to Loki.

When Loki still hadn't moved to take the goblet after the Fre'ion's ultimatum, Thor stepped forward to place a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder. "The compulsion only lasts until they have gained an answer to their questions," Thor told his brother. "You will not be forced to speak truthfully for longer than that. We have all asked one another questions to confirm this, I promise you brother, the honesty will not remain."

The words didn't seem to assure Loki in the slightest and he looked no nearer to taking the drink, but where Thor had tried for sympathy and a cajoling tone, Valkyrie took the much more direct approach. "Do it, Loki, or Stark has to stay."

Her words, at least, seemed to have more of an effect. Loki's let out a heavy, frustrated breath and clenched his fists. He wouldn't look at Tony, but he did shrug off Thor's hand and step forward to take the drink off the attendant. He stared at it for a long moment; looking like he would rather be anywhere else and as if nothing but misery would follow his actions.

When Loki took his drink, he looked like a man who was being forced to swallow poison. 

The moment the goblet was out of his hands, the Fre'ion leader pounced on the reticent target and asked him, "What do you think of Tony Stark?"

The mage swallowed before admitting the most unexpected and painfully truthful words; "I love him."

The silence that followed his announcement was deafening. Tony's mouth had dropped open and he could only stare at Loki with utter shock. Loki was very pointedly keeping his eyes averted, focusing on a point on the ceiling and keeping his face carefully sealed from emotion. 

When Loki didn't say anything else, the Fre'ion leader was forced to prompt him with the second question, his stuttering words the only show of his surprise, "Why... why must he return with you?"

Loki licked his lips and closed his eyes, it looked as if saying the words was physically paining him, "He must return because he does not wish to stay here. You have no right to keep him when he wishes to be elsewhere. None of us have any _right_ to him, I certainly cannot claim him no matter how much I..." he grit his teeth and clenched his fist, but no matter how much Loki seemed to be struggling against the truth serum, the words wouldn't be stopped, "would _wish_ to." 

Loki's shoulders were thick with tension and he still wouldn't open his eyes, as if keeping them shut could block out reality. "He is the most incredible person I have ever encountered. He _astonishes_ me and I have known no other who could do this. He makes me wish to stand by his side in all things not just as his... friend," Loki let out a hissed breath between his teeth, but the words came despite his best intentions. "I stay with the Revengers because of him; so that I may remain... close to him." Loki's fists clenched so tightly that Loki's magic even started to crackle around them. "He must return with me, because I will not see him unhappy. He must return with me, and if he doesn't-" and Loki's eyes finally opened, and they blazed with power, magic and fury, "I will _**destroy your planet**_."

The threat rang in the air far more potently than the Valkyrie's. There was nothing but pure rage burning in Loki's eyes. His words were a promise and his anger was ready to boil over after having confessions forced from his tongue. Confessions that he hadn't wanted to say - that he knew he _would_ say, evidenced by the way he'd tried to avoid sipping from the goblet entirely. Loki had known what his feelings for Tony were and yet he'd _never said a word_.

Loki had never even tried to instigate something with him. The only touches between them were initiated by Tony; hugs, an arm slung around Loki's back, a shoulder nudging Loki during a meeting. It was never the other way around. If it had of been, if Tony had gained _any_ indication that Loki was interested in him well... Tony might have tried for something a lot sooner.

But now was as good a time as ever, and with the Fre'ions distracted by Loki's answers, Tony took the time to push up from his chair and step down towards Loki.

No one was trying to stop him; the room seemed too stunned to do anything but watch the scene that was unfolding.

But where Tony's eyes were on the mage, Loki wasn't looking at him. Loki was glaring at the Fre'ion Grand Council, but the growing tension in Loki's posture indicated he wasn't oblivious to the minimizing distance between them.

It felt like the room was holding their breath as Tony reached Loki; the mage looked ready to stab anyone who touched him, he looked ready to flee if _Tony_ touched him. But Tony knew what do to make Loki stick around.

He moved even closer until their toes were almost touching and brought his hands to lightly rest on Loki's waist. It made Loki give a full body startle before he broke eye-contact with the Fre'ion councilman to look down at Tony. The engineer saw nothing but fear, embarrassment and _pain_ in Loki's eyes, but Tony just stroked his thumbs soothingly against Loki's waist before he angled his head and shifted onto his toes to brush his mouth very gently against Loki's. 

Tony felt Loki suck in a sharp breath, but he didn't kiss Tony back, instead, he pulled away and looked at Tony with wide, incredulous eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Loki hissed, sounding uncertain and agonized.

Tony just brought his hand up to cup Loki's cheek, stroking his thumb over a sharp cheekbone. "Telling you it's mutual."

Loki's mouth jerked to the side, disbelieving and wanting to argue, but his eyes cracked open with hope and yearning. He also brought his hands to Tony's back, running over the skin covetously. He kissed Tony despite his obvious doubt that Tony was being honest. He kissed him because Tony was letting him and because with all his secrets blown, it hardly mattered what he did anymore.

Tony just brought his other hand to cup the side of Loki's face, trying to convince him it was real, to kiss him back just as passionately, to curl into Loki's hold when Loki tugged their bodies together. Yet, when Loki broke the kiss, his breath coming out of him in a rush - Tony was the one to see his eyes open; to see something sad and resigned before he masked it with a thousand years of practice.

Yet, he still kept Tony against his body while looking over his shoulder at the Grand Council and declaring, "He is mine and you will not be allowed to keep him."

Shifting to look over his shoulder, all without breaking Loki's hold, Tony saw the disappointed faces of the Fre'ions even as it was unanimously agreed, "Tony Stark shall return with you."

Tony couldn't stop his sigh of relief or the way he slumped slightly against Loki, his arms coming to wrap around Loki's waist as his forehead rested on Loki's shoulder. It was only because he was so close that he felt the slight flinch that rocked through Loki. It made Tony glance up and try and catch Loki's eyes, but he wouldn't look at Tony. 

"Then we will leave _now_ ," Loki declared, and no one argued with him.

Tony's clothing and belongings were handed to Rhodey who took them easily, and from there, it took them only a handful of minutes to walk out of the hall, out of the city and to their ship where the guards were told to stand down. Loki had maintained a stiff arm around Tony's waist the entire time, but the moment they were inside the ship and out of the Fre'ions view, he let Tony go like he was burned.

No one else seemed to notice, Rhodey just delcared, "Okay, let's get the hell out of here before they change their minds." 

He shoved Tony's clothing into his arms a moment later and with the bustle of everyone hurrying to get them off the planet, Loki managed to quietly slip away and leave Tony standing alone and confused.

* * *

In the end, Tony had pulled on his clothing (ignoring the blue paint that would need a hell of a long shower to rub off) and waited until Thor had at least declared they were off the planet and heading back home, before he went searching for the mage.

He headed directly for Loki's rooms on the ship, finding the door cracked open as if the mage was already expecting him. Loki was standing by his window, his back to Tony and his eyes on the expanse of space before him.

"Shut the door, Tony," Loki told him quietly. 

Tony did as requested and the moment the latch clicked shut, he watched Loki's shoulders lift on a deep breath before falling on a sigh. 

"You wished to escape the planet," Loki told him, his voice just as soft and with no beating around the bush, "and therefore, I do not blame you for the actions that you chose."

It took Tony only a few seconds to cotton on; Loki's reactions on the planet, his escape the moment he had a chance... the way he'd kissed Tony like it was his only chance. "You thought I was faking it."

"My... confession gave you a perfect opportunity." Tony could just see the way Loki's adam's apple bobbed with the force of his swallow. "It was a fine trick, and I do not begrudge you the use of it."

" _Loki_ ," Tony whispered, his heart aching for the other man. He started to take a step forward, but Loki's words stopped him.

"Don't," Loki's head had dropped a little, his gaze obviously having fallen to the ground. "Don't make the mistaking of believing you must respond to this." He sighed. "A truth was well worth your safe return; do not doubt that. But, you need not advise me of a futility I am well aware of."

Stepping closer, but feeling not unlike he was approaching a wounded animal, Tony murmured, "I told you it was mutual."

Loki tried, but didn't quite manage to suppress his flinch. His voice came out a little bit rougher and the tension was growing thicker on his shoulders. "You did what was needed both verbally and... physically."

Tony was almost behind Loki, but he didn't dare touch him. "Loki-"

"You need not appease me," Loki told him, growing stiffer with every moment. "I will still remain with the Revengers, regardless of what you learnt. I will also... lessen our contact, if you wish it.

 _He's not going to believe me_ , Tony realised as Loki continued to offer adjustments to their relationship while denying that Tony could ever want him back. But instead of being disheartening, it just made Tony's next choice of action incredibly clear. 

"Put a truth spell on me," Tony told him.

It finally startled Loki into turning around and looking at him, confusion briefly overshadowing the agony he was putting himself through, believing Tony didn't love him back. "What?"

"Put a truth spell on me," Tony repeated, licking his lips and stepping forward. "Then ask me what I think about you." Loki looked pained, he looked _panicked_ , and Tony could see a denial coming so he reached out and curled his hand around one of Loki's wrists. He knew it was a low blow, but he also knew that Loki needed this. "Please, Loki, I need you to do this for me."

He could see Loki fighting himself; his want to make Tony happy, and his fear of what answers he might receive. Tony just stroked his thumb over Loki's wrist while stepping just as close as when they were on the Fre'ions planet. Loki swallowed and his eyes dragged over Tony like he was taking in a memory and Tony could see the moment that Loki gave in; he slumped slightly before raising his free hand, green magic sparking from his fingers and moving towards Tony.

Normally, the idea of being under a truth spell would make Tony uncomfortable as hell, would make him avoid the whole thing, but right now? There was nothing else he'd rather do. 

"It's done," Loki murmured dejectedly. 

"Good," Tony told him, "then ask me."

"Tony-"

" _Loki_ ," he insisted, pressing even closer until they were practically chest to chest and Loki's eyes were locked on his. " _Ask me_."

Loki swallowed. "What do you think of me?"

Tony could feel the spell tugging at him and Tony didn't even try and fight it. He just smiled and looked directly at the mage as he let the confessions flow out of him, "I think you're amazing, Loki. You constantly surprise me with how incredible you are; your magic, your intellect and anything you put your mind to. I sometimes wish I could have known you years ago, just so that I would have more time creating and learning things with you." 

Loki was finally starting to smile, a relieved hope slipping through as Tony kept going. "I think we could be perfect together. I was _happy_ when you said what you did on the planet." Pushing onto his toes again when Loki looked at him like an impossible thing; Tony brushed their mouths together in a gentle, adoring kiss, before pulling back just enough to say, "I didn't lie on the planet." He kissed him again, breathing against his lips, "I love you too, Loki."

Those words made Loki's hands finally come up and grip the back of Tony's shirt in order to tug Tony closer, but his hands didn't linger there long as he brought them to cup Tony's face and kiss him deeply. Loki kissed slowly, like he wanted to enjoy every moment; coaxing Tony's mouth open and brushing their tongues together. He kissed Tony until they were almost dizzy from a lack of air and had to pull away to pant.

Loki just kept Tony tucked up against him, barely any space between them as his lips trailed over Tony's temple, cheek and jaw. Tony felt a tingle over his skin and could feel the spell receding even as Loki murmured against his skin, almost a repetition of earlier, "What a fine trick, Tony, and this time," he sighed softly and kissed Tony's temple again, "I am truly grateful for it."

Smiling, Tony just shifted enough to catch Loki's lips in another kiss, one that was full of love and affection.

"Will you stay tonight, Tony?" Loki asked when they pulled back, nuzzling Tony's hair and holding him in a way that made Tony think that the request wasn't about sex, rather, it was just about keeping Tony close.

The thought made him smile and he pressed his face into the curve of Loki's neck, breathing him in and feeling like he was home.

"Yeah," Tony told him. "I don't want to be anywhere else."

**Author's Note:**

> I like truth spells and serums. I especially love using them to force confessions out of our resident liar(s) XP
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! ♥


End file.
